


Ромео должен умереть

by Madwit



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Drama, Fantasy, M/M, WTF Combat 2018, no happy ending
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 03:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14126847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madwit/pseuds/Madwit
Summary: Жили они долго и счастливо, и умерли в один день.





	Ромео должен умереть

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды WTF Dirk Gemtly 2018.

_— Это правда, отец. Я люблю его, — говорит Панто, и Сайлас на миг верит, что теперь всё будет хорошо. Весь их мир рассыпается на части, но что-то они ещё могут спасти. Построить из обломков что-то новое; там будет меньше людей, и вообще меньше всего, но хотя бы всё ещё будут они…_

***

Впервые Сайлас увидел Тростов, когда ему было восемь.  
  
Они возвращались после визита к матушке матушки (называть её «бабушкой» та категорически запрещала, и носила такие платья, при виде которых мать закатывала глаза, Вайгар смущенно отворачивался и теребил пуговицы в бороде, а придворные дамы начинали шушукаться). До этого Сайлас ни разу ещё не выезжал дальше поместья возле замка, и всё ему было в новинку. Прилипнув носом к окну кареты, он восторженно разглядывал покачивающиеся ветки с сапогами, туфельками и домашними тапочками — они как раз проезжали Обувной Лес, как вдруг деревья неожиданно кончились, и началось бескрайнее золотое поле.  
  
— Это хлеб, — негромко пояснил Вайгар. — Видишь коробочки на стеблях? Когда они созреют, оттуда достанут самые лучшие в Вендиморе батоны и булочки.  
  
Матушка, качающая на коленях младенца Фарсона, громко фыркнула, но ничего не сказала.  
  
— Ой, смотрите, смотрите! — указал Сайлас. — Там люди!  
  
— Не тычь пальцем, — одернула матушка, но всё же посмотрела в ту сторону, и вдруг скривилась.   
  
— Дикари Тросты, ну конечно! Нам обязательно было ехать именно этой дорогой?  
  
— На Королевском Тракте нынче небезопасно, — напомнил Вайгар. — Говорят, снова появились рыцари Келлум.  
  
— А что, ты уже неспособен нас защитить? — едко поинтересовалась матушка.  
  
— Лучше не рисковать без нужды, леди Фрия, — спокойно ответил тот.  
  
Сайлас их почти не слушал. Настоящих дикарей он тоже ещё никогда не видел, так что теперь напрягал глаза изо всех сил.  
  
Вот наконец карета поравнялась с людьми; на них были забавные соломенные шляпы, но больше они ничем от обычных не отличались, к разочарованию Сайласа. Они работали, ловко орудуя косами, и не обратили внимания на путников. Только одна из девушек выпрямилась и проводила карету взглядом, коса казалась просто огромной в её тонких руках.  
  
За её спиной в золотистых хлебных волнах гарцевал двурог, в седле которого уверенно держался мальчик — как показалось Сайласу, примерно его возраста. У мальчика были ярко-розовые волосы, ослепительно блестевшие на солнце. Сайлас завистливо вздохнул — его самого не подпускали ни к единорогам, ни к двурогам, ведь кто знает, что в головах у этих злобных тварей? Так говорила матушка, а уж она-то, конечно, во всём разбиралась.  
  
До замка удалось добраться только к вечеру. Сайлас так устал, что есть ему не хотелось; он лениво гонял кукурузу по тарелке, а потом его взгляд упал на корзинку с булочками, он вспомнил золотое поле и спросил:  
  
— А их вырастили Тросты?  
  
Повисла тишина. Вилка матери звякнула о тарелку и упала на скатерть.  
  
— Да, мальчик, а теперь помолчи и ешь, — шикнул Вайгар, но у Сайласа было слишком много вопросов.  
  
— Матушка говорит, что они дикари, а дикари — плохие. Но хлеб — хороший. Разве плохие могут делать хорошее?  
  
— Сайлас Денгдамор, — отчеканила матушка. — Немедленно замолчи.  
  
— Но…  
  
— Я этого не потерплю! — рявкнула она.  
  
Младенец Фарсон разрыдался.  
  
— Отправляйся в свою комнату, — приказала матушка, принимая ребенка из рук фрейлины. — И впредь думай, что говоришь за столом.  
  
Сайлас так и не понял, что он такого сказал, поэтому в своих покоях он уселся перед окном, за которым в темно-синем ночном небе висел огромный Господин Месяц, и вместо размышлений о своём поведении вспоминал, как красиво сияли в солнечном свете розовые волосы.

***

Когда Сайласу исполнилось шестнадцать, произошло неслыханное — первая за его жизнь дипломатическая встреча Денгдаморов и Тростов. Предстояло обсудить спорные вопросы земельного права, участившиеся случаи воровства со стороны лесного народца, и, конечно, армию Келлум под предводительством зловещего Мага, которая в последнее время из слухов начала превращаться в очень неприятную реальность.  
  
Сайлас понятия не имел, как его мать удалось уговорить на эту встречу — она ведь и слышать о Тростах не могла, не скривившись. Никто не сомневался, что всё закончится полной катастрофой, и народ стягивался поглазеть на этакое зрелище со всех уголков долины Инглнук.  
  
Конечно, принимать посольство в замке мать отказалась, и уж тем более ни за что не согласилась бы отправиться «в их дикарские сараи» (не то чтобы её кто-то приглашал, конечно), и потому, некоторое время пошпыняв туда-сюда взмыленного гонца, обе стороны с горем пополам договорились назначить нейтральную территорию. Таковой стала поляна на самой границе земель Бофуки Непу. Поговаривали, что разноцветными чудилками правит настоящая ведьма, но никто не спорил с тем, что в этих местах никто ещё никогда не видел ни одного рыцаря Келлум. Может быть, они тоже боялись ведьмы. В конце концов, даже Вайгар одобрил выбор.  
  
Едва увидев Джеппама Троста, Сайлас понял, что ничем хорошим эта встреча точно не закончится. Выражение лица у него было кислое — точь-в-точь как у матушки, и это было бы даже забавно, если бы от их способности договориться не зависело столь многое.  
  
За спиной лорда Троста стояли его дети — сын и дочь. Оба, как и отец, с ярко-розовыми волосами. Мать всегда презрительно отзывалась о «вульгарных» волосах Тростов и их «мужицком» загаре. Сама она гордилась своей светлой кожей; Сайлас пошел в отца — смуглый, черноволосый, невысокий, и подозревал, что мать больше благоволит Фарсону ещё и потому, что он похож на неё.   
  
Что до самого Сайласа, то он полагал, что у Тростов, конечно, наверняка есть свои недостатки, но вульгарными они ему не показались. Он вспомнил тот давний день из детства, когда впервые увидел хлебное поле, людей с косами и розововолосого мальчика на двуроге — эта картинка казалась ему такой красивой, и накрепко врезалась в память. Он бы нарисовал её, но побоялся, что матушка увидит.  
  
У детей лорда Джеппама был точно тот цвет волос. Когда солнечные лучи падали на них сквозь листву, они сияли, словно облака из сахарной ваты. И загар им шел, особенно парню.  
  
Семейства представили, и Сайлас узнал, что их зовут Панто и Литцибиц. Панто улыбнулся, по-простому протягивая руку. Ладонь оказалась жесткой, мозолистой, и Сайлас вспомнил, что сын лорда Троста в свои семнадцать прослыл лучшим мечником королевства — хотя это, конечно же, чушь. Лучшим всегда был Вайгар, это все знали.  
  
Вечер шел — не совсем гладко, но по крайней мере ещё никто никого не убил, и это, наверное, можно было считать успехом. Матушка шипела, Джеппам огрызался, советники пережидали с застывшими улыбками, чтобы продолжить зачитывать бесконечные свитки протоколов.   
  
В какой-то момент Сайлас встретился взглядами с Панто, и тот снова улыбнулся.  
  
«Дурдом», — сказал он одними губами. Сайлас не мог не согласиться — он невольно кивнул и улыбнулся в ответ.  
  
Через час матушка начала скрежетать зубами так, что это услышали на другом конце поляны, а лорда Троста задергался глаз и рука (словно стремилась кого-то придушить), и советники поспешно объявили перерыв на ужин. Заседание облегченно разбрелось по поляне. Сайлас послал матери вопросительный взгляд, но та лишь махнула рукой — займись, мол, чем-нибудь полезным, и сцапала не успевшего вовремя смыться Фарсона. Младшего брата вообще взяли с собой только после того, как он торжественно поклялся, что не отойдет от матушки ни на шаг — что ж, вот и пускай теперь держит своё слово.  
  
Сайлас помялся немного и в конце концов улизнул за увешанные разноцветными фонариками деревья. Далеко ходить он, конечно, не собирался — темный лес выглядел не очень приветливо, и даже если ведьма на самом деле никого не ела, выяснять это лично Сайлас не хотел.  
  
— Привет, — сказал кто-то сбоку. Подпрыгнув от неожиданности, Сайлас повернулся на голос и увидел Панто Троста.  
  
— Извини, не хотел напугать.  
  
— Я и не напугался, — буркнул Сайлас. Мать говорила, что он не умеет врать — всё на лице написано, но Панто никак не выдал, что раскусил его. Вместо этого он показал на нежно-голубой фонарик и сказал:  
  
— Ты знаешь, что таких уже больше не делают? Сети для сачков, которыми ловили свет Господина Месяца, ткали паучихи в Звездных Скалах, — Панто помолчал. — Там теперь правит Маг.  
  
Сайлас поёжился. До этого вопроса собрание ещё не дошло (и с такими темпами едва ли доберется в ближайшую неделю), так что он не знал подробностей. Его только-только начинали посвящать во взрослые дела, и то лишь потому, что он сам упорно настаивал несколько месяцев, пока матушке не надоело. Но он кое-что слышал то тут, то там. Маг захватил Звездные Скалы. В Барахольных Холмах война. Люди бегут в долину, и рассказывают о смертях...  
  
Над их головами прогудел летающий поезд, возвещая наступление ночи.  
  
— Говорят, лесная ведьма знает пророчество, — нарушил тишину Панто. — Как победить его.  
  
— Ты же не собираешься к ней идти? — с любопытством и тревогой спросил Сайлас.  
  
Панто пожал плечами.  
  
— А почему нет?  
  
— Она опасна. Она же ведьма.  
  
— Всё в мире опасно, — фыркнул Сайлас. — Косить траву опасно — можно запросто остаться без руки. Есть грибы опасно — а вдруг их плохо приготовили, и тебя затянет их общий разум?  
  
В замке Денгдаморов никогда не подавали к столу грибы.  
  
— И уж тем более опасно спорить с родителями, — Панто ухмыльнулся. — И однако, мы здесь.  
  
— А ты ничего не боишься? — поддел его Сайлас.  
  
— Точно! — со смехом подтвердил тот. — Сестра говорит, это потому, что я просто дурак.  
  
Хотя Панто Трост был выше на добрую голову, носил на поясе острейшие меченожницы, и мог, наверное, убить одним ударом, он всё же скорее нравился Сайласу. Он казался непривычно открытым. Сайлас даже подумал, что если бы всем управляли они двое, Денгдаморы и Тросты, возможно, договорились бы куда быстрее. Мысль была немного предательская по отношению к матушке — Сайлас ведь вовсе не стремился поскорее занять её трон, но…  
  
Панто всё улыбался, глядя на него — не насмешливо, а как-то по-хорошему, и конец мысли Сайласа где-то потерялся.

***

— А ты знаешь, что существует пророчество? — неожиданно спросил Фарсон, подняв голову от книги.  
  
— Какое пророчество? — рассеянно переспросил Сайлас, читая очередное письмо от бригадира шахтеров с очередной жалобой на то, что света нынче совсем не ловят, а фонарей не хватает — те, что есть, гаснут один за другим от наползающей из подземелий тьмы.  
  
В последнее время люди начали обращаться к нему со своими просьбами — надеялись, что он передаст их леди Фрие, а та, уж конечно, послушает наследника. Сайлас на это не особо рассчитывал. Когда он заикнулся было перед матушкой, что можно было бы достать светлячков из гирлянд (они всё равно пылились в кладовых) и отдать на фонарики для рабочих, она даже не раскричалась — это было бы хоть привычно, но страшным голосом, с дрожащими губами спросила, неужели ему, Сайласу, не дорога память. Больше он поднимать эту тему не рисковал. Но всё же никому не отказывал, отчего писем становилось только больше.   
  
— Про героя, который спасет наш мир! Пророчество лесной ведьмы.  
  
— И где ты его услышал? — поинтересовался Сайлас, сворачивая пергамент.  
  
— Где надо, — надулся брат.  
  
— Это всё сказки, Фарсон.  
  
— А вот и нет!  
  
— Ты прямо как Панто… Трост, — в самый последний момент Сайлас спохватился, что одно только имя звучит подозрительно фамильярно, но было уже поздно. Фраза неловко повисла в воздухе. Фарсон хитро сощурился.  
  
— Вот видишь, даже твой парень в него верит!  
  
— Фарсон!  
  
— Что?  
  
Сайлас сердито шикнул него, чувствуя, как щеки начинают гореть. Брат насмешливо скривился.  
  
— Если ты не хочешь, чтобы все узнали, что он твой парень, соситесь в более укромных местах…  
  
— Фарсон!  
  
— А то прям жалко будет, если мама узнает и чикнет его.  
  
— Да где ты вообще таких слов набрался? — бессильно простонал Сайлас. — «Сосаться», «чикнуть»… Твои воспитатели это слышали?  
  
— А ты бы почаще выходил из замка, да с людьми общался. Вон, парня своего попроси, пусть сводит.  
  
Фарсон повторял «твой парень» с упрямой радостью подростка, впервые прикоснувшегося к волнующему миру взрослых отношений, так что Сайлас в конце концов решил проявить снисхождение. В последнее время они с братом стали лучше ладить — не то чтобы они раньше друг друга ненавидели, конечно, но… Раньше Сайлас, пожалуй, немного ревновал его к матери. Ему не хватало её внимания, ласки — всего, что после смерти отца обратилось на младшего сына, а старший остался чувствовать себя заброшенным и никому не нужным. Маменькина любовь определенно была нелегким бременем, так что если Фарсон и делался временами невыносим, это можно было простить.   
  
Все внимание леди Фрии доставалось Фарсону, а Сайлас был предоставлен самому себе, и мог делать что хотел. И будь всё иначе — разве смог бы он встречаться с Панто?  
  
«Встречаться» всё ещё было непривычной мыслью, которая наполняла удивлением и радостным трепетом. Они и поцеловались-то всего несколько раз, но… Ох, да что уж там — Сайлас чувствовал себя по уши влюбленным.  
  
А Фарсон, маленький негодник, похоже, всерьёз вознамерился его этим шантажировать.  
  
— Учи свои уроки, — буркул Сайлас, скрывая горящее лицо за следующим письмом. — Ты уже прочитал историю Первого Поколения?  
  
— Дааа, — простонал Фарсон. — Но ещё осталось целых два…  
  
— А нашим детям придется учить уже целых четыре, представь себе, — хмыкнул Сайлас.  
  
— Вот бедолаги, — посочувствовал брат.

***

— Я безнадежен, — уныло заключил Сайлас, выронив меченожницы в третий раз. — Я ж тебе говорил, у меня руки-крюки. Даже Вайгар сдался.  
  
— А ты думаешь, я с рождения всё умею? — строго спросил Панто, поднимая оружие и протягивая ему с видом, ясно дающим понять, что отступить он не позволит. — Учатся не за один день, и даже не за пару месяцев, нужны годы. Так что давай, ещё раз.  
  
Сайлас со вздохом взял ножницы. Панто вдруг заколебался.  
  
— Слушай… Вообще-то, если не хочешь — это не обязательно. Правда. Я вполне могу драться за нас обоих.  
  
— Ну нет уж, — запротестовал Сайлас. — Не хочу быть обузой.  
  
— Ты никогда не будешь.  
  
— Ты очень добр, любовь моя, но правда, — он покачал головой и развел руками. — Мне стыдно быть таким неумехой рядом с тобой.  
  
— Вовсе ты не неумеха.  
  
— Да брось, я не обижусь. Я знаю, что я неумеха и неженка, — Сайлас улыбнулся. — Вот хоть мою мать спроси. Принц Размазня Денгдамор.  
  
— Ерунда, — нахмурился Панто. — Ты не размазня, ты просто… Мягкий?  
  
— А в чем разница?  
  
— Ты бы понял, если бы поближе узнал мою семью, — усмехнулся Панто. — Вот уж где не зевай! Правда, мне нравится, что ты такой. С тобой не надо каждую секунду доказывать что-то. Можно просто… — он не договорил и только пожал плечами, но Сайлас его отлично понял. Просто быть собой — роскошь, которую дома они не могли себе позволить.  
  
Он воткнул ножницы в землю, потянулся, и, отвечая на вопросительный взгляд Панто, сказал:  
  
— Перерыв! Как насчет кустобургера? По-моему, я видел один неподалеку.  
  
— Они нынче редкость, — удивился Панто. — Растут только в развалинах…  
  
— И я никогда их не пробовал, а ты?  
  
— Один раз. И это было великолепно, так что ты прав — стоит поискать…  
  
Он подошел, чтобы забрать ножницы, и Сайлас не преминул воспользоваться моментом — обхватил его за талию и повалил на землю.  
  
— Ага, кое-чему я тебя всё же научил! — засмеялся Панто.  
  
— А я, кажется, знаю, чему могу научить тебя, — заявил Сайлас, но когда Панто потянулся за поцелуем, остановил его не слишком-то галантным тычком в лоб. — Ты совершенно не умеешь расслабляться!  
  
— Неправда, — запротестовал Панто.  
  
— Правда-правда.  
  
Довольно быстро Сайлас выяснил, что неизменная спокойная уверенность Панто — это боевая готовность взведенной пружины. Он не умел просто отключаться и ни о чем не думать. В любой момент был готов отразить атаку с любой стороны, и оттого всегда казался как будто немного… Не полностью здесь.   
  
Ласка же выбивала его из колеи. Любое проявление нежности он принимал с радостью, но в то же время с таким смущенным удивлением, словно получил неожиданный подарок, и вовсе не уверен, что заслужил его. Сайласу это чувство было знакомо: он сам его постоянно испытывал, думая о Панто. Но странно было обнаружить подобную уязвимость в самом Панто.  
  
— Мы же не в бою, а ты такой острый, честное слово, как эти твои ножницы. Того и гляди порежусь.   
  
Он хотел бы объяснить Панто, как это — забыть обо всем на пару часов, представить, словно весь мир только для них двоих, словно всё в нем так, как они мечтали. Сайлас постоянно делал так в детстве, когда становилось совсем уж тошно — только это и спасало.  
  
— Ну прости, — виновато ответил Панто. — Просто дома… Попробуй там расслабься. Отец вечно нас испытывает.  
  
— Ох, мне это знакомо, — сочувственно вздохнул Сайлас.  
  
— Нет, он не как леди Фрия, он… Знаешь, ему порой даже нравится, если мы с ним спорим — ну, до определенного предела. Он считает, что сильный лидер должен уметь огрызаться и давать сдачи. Но и спуску при этом не даст, уж будь уверен. Он вечно заставляет нас с Литц соревноваться. Она умница, всё понимает, но иногда… Просто… Сложно не втянуться. И так привыкаешь.   
  
Он прерывисто выдохнул.  
  
— Не знаю.Наверное, ты прав, и я просто не умею расслабляться.  
  
— Вот это мы и исправим, — самодовольно заявил Сайлас.  
  
Господин Месяц одобрительно улыбался им со своего места в высоком голубом небе. Про бургеркуст они в конце концов забыли.

***

В долину прибывали новые беженцы. Один из них явился засвидетельствовать почтение леди Фрии, и рассказал, что бежали они не столько от наступающей повсюду армии Мага, сколько от другого, непонятного и оттого более ужасного.   
  
Их деревня стояла на Краю Света, и отцы дедов рассказывали, что на их глазах Край всё отдалялся и отдалялся, превращая скромные поля в обширные угодья. Что там, за Краем, никто не знал — не отваживался заглянуть, после того как один полоумный ученый попытался спуститься туда на веревке, и вернулся уже полностью сумасшедшим. Но в последние годы Край начал снова приближаться, отъедая от полей по кусочку — медленно, но неумолимо, и когда однажды утром фермер Мармас вышел за порог прямо в пустоту, жители деревни не выдержали.  
  
Мать нахмурилась, отослала старика прочь, и никто в замке больше об этом не говорил, но Сайлас понял, что это значит, и внутри у него всё леденело от одной мысли.  
  
Все знали, что мир появился из яйца, и постепенно расширялся, пока не появилась долина, леса, холмы, горы и скалы, и земли за ними, и всё остальное — мир становился больше и больше, и это было правильно, ведь всё растет.  
  
Но, похоже, они кое-о чём забыли. Все не только растет, но ещё и умирает.  
  
А теперь мир становился меньше. Мир умирал.

***

— В детстве я часто думал — вот бы родиться раньше! В первом поколении, — поделился Панто, лежа на спине, глядя в небо и задумчиво жуя травинку. — Когда мир был больше…  
  
— Когда армии Мага не захватили всё вокруг, и везде было безопасно, — подхватил Сайлас. — Я бы тогда отправился путешествовать. Посмотреть мир за пределами долины: Зефирные горы, например…  
  
— Почему бы и нет? Мы могли бы. Однажды. Вдвоем, только ты и я.  
  
— Слишком опасно, — вздохнул Сайлас.  
  
— А я никому не дам тебя обидеть, — Панто засмеялся, повернулся на бок, притянул Сайлас к себе и быстро поцеловал. — Так и будет, вот увидишь. Мы помирим наши семьи, победим Мага, и везде станет безопасно для всех. И тогда мы с тобой отправимся в путешествие. Только ты и я. И весь мир.  
  
Он порой бывал таким мечтателем, но разве можно было его осуждать за это? Такие тихие встречи, где-нибудь в лесу, на берегу реки, подальше от всех — единственные радостные моменты, что у них оставались. Жизнь за пределами этого маленького мира на двоих становилась всё более мрачной.  
  
— Если бы только удалось помирить наши семьи! Уверен, вместе мы победили бы Мага, нас ведь много, и у нас есть воины — один Вайгар стоит пару десятков.  
  
— А я скольких стою? — шутливо обиделся Панто.  
  
— Ты стоишь всех, — нежно ответил ему Сайлас, но тут же вздохнул. — Если бы только отец был жив...  
  
— Если бы мама была жива… — эхом отозвался Панто.  
  
Они переглянулись, и против воли снова заулыбались.  
  
— Мы старшие дети в семьях, наследники, — твердо сказал Панто. — Мы положим конец этому безумию, рано или поздно. И настанет мир.  
  
— Мир, — повторил Сайлас, прижимаясь к его боку. Панто немедленно обнял его за плечи.  
  
— Мир.  
  
Когда Панто так говорил, Сайласу казалось, что нет ничего невозможного.   
  
— Если это пророчество — правда…  
  
— Правда, — кивнул Панто. — Я верю. Я говорил с Вакти Вапнаси.  
  
— Когда ты успел? — изумился Сайлас. — И без меня?  
  
— Прости, — виновато поморщился Панто. — Это не то чтобы был план, я просто… Вроде как случайно свернул с дороги.  
  
— Да ничего, — вздохнул Сайлас. — Всё равно едва ли я смог бы вырваться из дома надолго. И что она сказала?  
  
— Много странных вещей. Но она назвала имя, — Панто заговорщически улыбнулся. — Имя героя, который спасет наш мир.

***

Панто всегда был таким спокойным и уверенным. Конечно, если ты можешь покрошить в капусту любого в этом королевстве (кроме Вайгара разве что), уж будешь уверенным…   
  
Но причина была не только в этом.   
  
Панто как будто всегда знал своё место в мире, всегда знал, что делать. Стоило ему услышать пророчество, и он тут же понял, что должен помочь ему исполниться. И ему не важно было, куда для этого придется отправиться и как трудно это будет.  
  
Сайласу хотелось быть таким же. Тянуться за ним, быть достойным. Соответствовать. Ужасна была даже мысль о разочаровании в глазах Панто, а значит, он не имел права сдаваться. И если раньше все его начинания заканчивались бессильной мыслью «А какой в этом толк? Ничего не получится», теперь он просто вспоминал Панто. Панто ни за что не сдался бы. Просто делай как Панто.  
  
И раз уж всё осталось на него одного, когда Панто отправился исполнить пророчество, Сайлас должен быть сильным, и сохранить мир, чтобы Панто было, куда вернуться.  
  
С этой мыслью он уговаривал матушку, пытался воззвать к её разуму. С этой мыслью посылал попугая Литцибиц Трост. С этой мыслью шел на встречу к мосту. И с этой мыслью взялся за меч на эшафоте.  
  
Панто не сдался бы. Панто не проиграл бы. Если бы только Панто был здесь.  
  
Но его не было. 

***

_Панто здесь, и он верит, верит что всё получится. Впервые он видит в глазах своей матери не злость, не ярость, не разочарование — но удивление и надежду, она верит тоже. Они наконец-то могут что-то сделать. Смерти не будут напрасными. Фарсон, Литцибиц, Вайгар и все те, чьи тела сейчас окружают их. Они уже не увидят, но Сайлас и Панто спасут этот мир. Не нужен им никакой герой из пророчества; они есть друг у друга, и больше ничего не нужно.  
  
Он позволяет себе расслабиться, поверить, и представить, словно мир только для них двоих, и всё будет, как в мечтах.  
  
А потом из-за спины их окликают рыцари Келлум._


End file.
